yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kogarashi Fuyuzora/Relationship
Residents of Yuragi-sou Yunohana Yuuna Yuuna is a ghost who lives in room 4 of the Yuragi Inn which also happens to be his room. Originally he wanted to exorcise the ghost of Yuragi-sou in order to live there without paying rent but when he found out that the ghost was a girl, he abandoned his usual approach of punching. Instead, he decides to help Yuuna be clear of her regrets in order for her to move on and prevent her from becoming an evil spirit. They would do various things together, like dating, in order to help finding out her regret. Because of Kogarashi's kindness and efforts, Yuuna slowly began to develop romantic feelings for him. This however, gave Yuuna turmoil on how if she's even allowed to fall in love, and having her second thoughts of actually passing on as that would mean leaving Kogarashi. It was during the School Festival that Yuuna start to find resolve in her problems and feelings for Kogarashi. When Yuuna finally realizes she's in love with Kogarashi, she starts to pursue Kogarashi and earn his love. An example is during Valentines Day, where she not only gives her chocolate to Kogarashi but also accidentally confessed to him much to both of their sudden embarrassment (though she then covers it as more "familial" ). At White Day, Kogarashi would give Yuuna a handmade blanket. During their numerous dates, like the mall and a hotel suite, Yuuna would find ways to appeal to Kogarashi. Their relationship is also the reason behind the running gag of everytime they sleep, Yuuna would crawl into Fuyuzora's futon, end up in a perverted position with him, and sent him flying with her poltergeist after waking up. While it's unknown how Kogarashi exactly feels about Yuuna in terms of love, it is confirmed that Kogarashi does deeply care for Yuuna. This especially proven true when his master and first love Makyouin Ouga returns. When his master accuses Yuuna that she shares her spiritual ripple with Garandou, he was willing to protect Yuuna from his former master. When they faced the true mastermind of Garandou, Yuuna’s creator Byakuei Tenko, their level of their bond is shown again when Yuuna possess Kogarashi. This feat is possible because of how deep and close their bonds are which allowed them to beat Byakuei. After the incident was resolved, both found their respective peace with Ouga when she passed on. They soon came clean with each other on how they both actually wish to keep things the way they are and not have Yuuna pass on yet. Ouga hints, before passing on, that if Yuuna were to ever leave Kogarashi, it would potentially affect him as badly as how Mahoro Tenko's situation impacted Byakuei (where Byakuei was actually a good person until Mahoro's disease drove him to madness). This symbolizes how deeply Yuuna means to Kogarashi. Nakai Chitose She is the innkeeper of Yuragi-sou. She is friendly and became something like his official guardian. Arahabaki Nonko With her brazen attitude, Nonko is far less upset at Kogarashi for his early accidents which cause a few misunderstandings at the beginning of his stay at Yuragi-sou. She even pulls him into ecchi situations more than once whether it's for her manga, or just because she wants to tease him. Conditionally, both are respective members of one of the three powerful families with Nonko being from Yoinozaka, and Kogarashi being Yatahagane. This makes the two the strongest combatants in the Yuragi Inn. Fushiguro Yaya One of the tenants who is possessed by a cat god named Shiratama. At first she didn't really like him but after eating something Kogarashi made, she became more friendly, like a cat when fed regularly. In turn, Kogarashi cares for Yaya, but will get flustered by her actions when something perverted is involved. Ameno Sagiri A girl from the Demon Slaying Ninja village who not only lives in the Yuragi Inn with Kogarashi, but they also go to the same school. Their relationship started off rocky due to Kogarashi's constant perverted actions to her and the other female residents. It was during a Chuuma mission where Kogarashi not only helped Sagiri but also called her cute did the chemistry between the two change. Sagiri would slowly began to fall for Kogarashi but tries to deny these feelings. When Sagiri's grandma, Shigure Ameno tasked that either Hibari or her take Kogarashi as either of their husbands she wasn't exactly against the idea despite being flustered about it. She also understands Kogarashi's great power as a Yatahagane. When Sagiri was about to give herself to Yoinozaka Shakuhito, someone she was almost forced to marry to, did she slowly start to admit to herself she was falling for Kogarashi. With the help of friends and Kogarashi's trust in her, she finally admits she's in love with him and defeated her former fiance with new resolve and strength. Kogarashi's exact feelings for Sagiri are currently unsure, but it's known that he does find Sagiri cute when Sagiri's states how she lacks any feminine appeal. He does care for Sagiri that, on occasion they go on several missions together. This is also shown when he came to her aid against Yoinozaka Shakuhito and Jounosuke despite originally told by Sagiri to stand down. He has also blushed quite hard whenever Sagiri does something romantic for him like making him a Valentines gift, and when she finally confessed to him while declaring she would make him her husband. Shigaraki Koyuzu Kogarashi's first interaction with Koyuzu is when he is helping Chisaki with her request. It turned out that Koyuzu was the one controlling Chisaki's dolls, hoping to use them to study Chisaki's body because Koyuzu couldn't transform very well and wanted to turn into someone cute like Chisaki. He then introduced Koyuzu to the Yuragi Inn, becoming grateful to him ever since. Their relationships eventually develops to something close as an older brother and younger sister. Ameno Hibari Kogarashi first met Hibari when he saved her from two spiritual users during his job in Chuuma village. Hibari requested Kogarashi to be her temporary boyfriend to brag in front of Sagiri, but didn't know that Kogarashi and Sagiri already knew about each other in the Yuragi Inn. Still not wanting to lose to Sagiri, Hibari was willing to let Kogarashi do perverted things with her. Although Kogarashi rebuffing her actions, he was impressed by her determination and ends up taking Hibari away in the night saying he did promised to be her temporary boyfriend, moving Hibari. Afterwards, Hibari apologized for her actions and lies to Sagiri, but decides to still pursue Kogarashi after seeing Sagiri's hesitation. Hibari would move then to the Yuragi inn and also transferring in same school as Kogarashi and Sagiri. After seeing what Kogarashi's life is like in the Inn, she declares how he would take him back on the path of decency. She would then try various ways to get Kogarashi to be her real boyfriend. Later in the story, Hibari finally confessed her feelings to Kogarashi only to be rejected causing her to flee in heartbreak back to Chuuma village. Kogarashi reveals that while he finds Hibari to be amazing, due to his inexperience, he felt he shouldn't accept Hibari's feeling half heartedly. After almost letting herself be cursed by a Evil Spirit that would forever cut her ties with her love, Hibari manages to convinces herself that even though she was rejected, she didn't actually have to give up. After the battle was over, Hibari asked Kogarashi if she can keep liking Kogarashi. Kogarashi told her that she can if that makes her happy. Hibari would then happily become more open with her feelings towards Kogarashi, even bragging that she even though she confessed and got rejected, she will still try to win him over. Schoolmates in Yukemuri High School Hyodo Satoshi He is Kogarashi's classmate in class 1-4 who sits in front of him. Hyodo becomes Kogarashi's first male friend, which is something Kogarashi is quite happy about. He often tells Kogarashi about things he doesn't know since he just moved to Yukemori City. Despite Hyodo's ulterior motives in certain situations, Kogarashi would sometimes comply, ignorant of the intentions. Such cases include, staying over at the girls' room during a class trip, visiting the Yuragi-Sou, or playing a spiritual video game. Although they are friends, Kogarashi is not sympathetic to his friend's perverted behavior. Miyazaki Chisaki Chisaki is Kogarashi's classmate in class 1-4. Prior their first meeting, she thought of him as a "pervert" because she thought he flipped her skirt. After the incident in the classroom where everything started floating, Kogarashi introducing himself as a spiritual user, and explaining the floating in the classroom was due to a ghost that is following him, Chisaki decided to ask him for help with the paranormal problems happening to her. After being helped, she became one of his first friends, though is initially cautious of him due to her mother telling her that all men are "wolves". Even after getting to know him a little bit better, she still expects him to pounce on any woman that shows him the slightest opportunity. She doesn't change this opinion until she overhears Kogarashi tell Oboro that he won't feel like doing perverted things with someone unless he likes them. This makes Chisaki see Kogarashi in an even better light. Through her interactions with Kogarashi, Chisaki begins to slowly fall in love with him. She begins to think of him more and more, that when discussing with Yuuna's feeling about Kogarashi after the School Festival she starts realizing her own feelings. She eventual admits to some of the other girls she is in love with Kogarashi, and they admit the same, including Yuuna. On the first day of school, Kogarashi was willing to help her even though they just met and under unpleasant conditions. After helping with her paranormal case, he appears to see Chisaki as a close friend. However, on various moments, he is shown to blush and become of conscious of Chisaki whenever something intimate or romantic is involved. Shinano Oboro A servant of the Dragon God Ryuuga Genshiro who originally was an enemy of Kogarashi. After seeing Kogarashi's great power, Oboro began her goals to make babies with Kogarashi. Initially she had no emotional attachment or romantic attraction to him and only wanted to be pregnant in order to inherit his abilities. When Kograshi learned that Oboro was actually a girl, he had troubles fighting her due to his policy/chivalry of not punching girls. After Oboro moves to the Yuragi Inn, he often repulsed all intimate and borderline perverted advances by Oboro. In later chapters, when Genshiro returns for a rematch, nearly beats Kogarashi, and demands Oboro return with him, she realize she's fallen in love with Kogarashi. Kogarashi would then beat the Dragon God again, officially allowing Oboro to stay at the Yuragi Inn. She then secretly and loosely confess her love to him, much to his sudden shock and bashfulness. Kyoto Hiougi Karura A Tengu leader who wants him to be her contracted husband after seeing him defeating her army. Hiougi started off under the impression that she despite Kogarashi for being her father's enemy, but did to keep public face with her subjects. She started stalking him countless times, until she kidnaps him and nearly became her husband through a slave contract if not for the Yuragi-sou's denizens rescuing him. After the incident, she starts over from square one and approaches him as both a friend and romantic interest. Karura would then start working with him on his part-time job to get closer to him. After spending more time with him, Hiougi starts to realize how shy she is to act in front of him and can usually only be more forward if pushed. Kogarashi initially was cautious if not also slightly angered of the Tengu, but after learning how much Karura is in love with him by seeing her room filled with his pictures did this changed to him being more disturbed by her. Regardless, he came to her defense and treated her like a normal girl when her true feelings was revealed to the public and how she was using everyone. It was during that moment, that Kogarashi properly rejects her, but welcomed her as a friend. After spending more time with Karura, Kogarashi outlook on her improves, praising for her efforts when they work together in their part-time job. He expresses how grateful he is to Hiougi when she helps him and Yuuna during the Ouga and Byakuei conflict. Others Ouga Makyouin The 6th Yatahagane who turned ghost after her death during her battle against Garandou 100 years ago. In their first meeting, Kogarashi thought Ouga was in "danger" and tried to rescue her only to be saved by Ouga instead from a spirit who devoured his soul. Nevertheless, Kogarashi's bravery and honesty impressed Ouga so much that she wanted to have him as her disciple-which he initially rejected until he accidentally punched an evil spirit as the result of obtaining her portion of her energy. Under her rigorous training, Kogarashi became stronger and manage to defeat Garandou and saved the world. For Kogarashi, his feeling for Ouga is conflicted at best. On one side, he laments all of her antics that embarrassed him (such as him forcefully rescue her from Zakuro's clutches during one tournament). On the other hand, he genuinely doesn't want her to leave him behind and even said that Ouga was his first love. Sometime later, Kogarashi reunites with Ouga only to be at odds with her because she returned to destroy Yuuna under the suspicion she is Garandou. When the the true antagonist, Byakuei Tenko, reveals himself did they finally worked together again and with even Ouga apologizing to her disciple when it was all over. Ouga confessed that she also loves Kogarashi when she learned she was his first love. Kogarashi then remarks he already been confessed by her many times in the past, and then affirming how their relationship was more like siblings. When Ouga passed on, Kogarashi along with everyone else, saw her off. Zakuro A Transcendental Wolf that Kogarashi fought in an underground tournament. He originally appears to have rival if not antagonistic relationship with Kogarashi when he was young. In order to harness Kogarashi's potential as a Yatahagane to prove his own strength against the Three Great Families Zakuro captures Ouga Makyouin but was defeated. He eventually ends up working together, among many others, with Kogarashi and Ouga against Garandou, a dark force that devoured many souls. The battle reveals that while Zakuro still views the Yatahagane as his rival, he also was willing to put his life on the line for him. This is evident when he gives all his spiritual to Kogarashi allowing him to beat Garandou. Afterwards, he, Kogarashi and Ouga traveled together in many worlds fighting Evil Gods expressing how close they become. Byakuei Tenko The founder of the Tenko House who happens to be Yuuna and even Garandou's Creator. In his search for Yuuna and Ouga, he finds Garandou nearly consuming Yunna, Ouga and the Kuroe Agent but manages to free them with his fist. In spite just learning Byaukei's reputation not too long ago, Kogarashi is unable to forgive him due to the Tenko's harm towards Yunna and Ouga. When Byakuei was finally defeated and announcing how he couldn't give Yuuna happiness after everything he's done and went through, Kogarashi assures him that he and the everyone else will assure Yuuna's happiness. Category:Relationship